I Love You Dot doc
by BlakRythem
Summary: Mikan finds a mysterious document in her computer and decides to vent out all her frustrations on it. Particularly about her raven-haired boyfriend. NxM. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything and EVERYONE was used for my own morbid pleasur**e.**

**Summary:** Mikan finds a mysterious document in her computer and decides to vent out all her frustrations on it. Particularly about her raven-haired boyfriend.

**Author's Note:** I made this short oneshot because… well… we need more NatsuMikan fics in here (Not that we don't have enough already). This is an early Valentine's gift to you all.

As usual, I apologize for the grammatical errors. I know there's one or two or ten in here that I've missed. It's hard to have your brain power peak at the very dead of night.

By the way:

_"Text"_ - Mikan's typing.

"Text" - Normal dialogue.

_Text_- Thoughts

Onwards!!

**

* * *

I LOVE (DOT) DOC  
**

**By**

**BlakRythem**

Sakura Mikan groaned as she waited for her desktop to fully load. Misaki-sensei had tasked the class to make a five-page essay a week ago and it was due that Friday. Mikan didn't have a problem with this. Except that tomorrow WAS Friday and she was two pages short. Why did she not finish it sooner? Well it had something to do with a certain boyfriend of hers and a certain fight they had. She opted not to speak to him until he apologized to her properly. It's been two days since the fight and neither said a word to each other.

"Nosy perverted fox." She muttered to herself.

She clicked on the start button on the taskbar to have easier access to her recently opened file. She let her cursor glide on the Recent Items button and tapped on her mouse gently, letting a list of files scroll down. She noticed a word file she never opened before (or ever make for that matter) on the very top of the list.

It read: "I Love You."

Curious, she opened it, wondering what its content was. The document opened after a few seconds and she was disappointed to see the page blank. She sighed and minimized the page and opened her project.

She reread her work up to the point where she stopped and tried to build new sentences to add to her essay and found…

She couldn't.

Mikan sighed in frustration and leaned back on her chair, muttering about science projects and deadlines. "Great. My boyfriend and I are fighting and I can't seem to finish this cursed essay because of it." She mumbled all her problems to the computer, as if the inanimate object could magically shout out all the answers to all of her problems. She tapped her fingers on the mouse, staring at where the cursor was, unsure of what to type in next. Her eyes darted to where the minimized blank document was. She grinned, "Maybe this will help me get my brain running." She said and opened the document.

She pressed her lips together, collecting all the random thoughts that came to her that day and typing them down. So far the randoms words she had typed down were: _"I love Hotaru"_, _"I want my Howalon back!"_, _"Stupid Biology homework"_, _"Stupid Natsume"_, _"Insensitive bastard"_, and _"Annoying pyromaniac fox"_.

She read through her work again and realized that what she had typed in was mostly about Natsume. She quirked her nose. Even in times like these when she was infuriated with him, all she could ever think about was... him.

She sighed and stared at the clustered clauses presented on the screen and began typing.

_"I hate you, you stupid bastard."_

_"If I could list down all the things that I hate in my life, you would be at the very top of that list."_

_"Yes. That's how much I hate you. Go figure, huh?"_

_"I hate it when you call me those insulting and childish nicknames. Do you want me to give you a list of how many times you called me 'Polka dots'? Sometimes I wonder if you really do know what my real name is."_

_"I hate that you would always find a way to know what color my panties are each day. You conniving, perverted bastard! Ever since we met, it's like you pointed that out as your number one priority to do in the day. I wouldn't be surprised if you kept a record by now."_

_"I hate that every time I figure out something, you would debunk my theories and replace them with your own. God! I really can't stand the cocky smirk that you wear whenever you prove me wrong!"_

_"I hate the fact that whenever I do something wrong, you would instantly come and correct me. I have something called a brain you know. I can figure out something I do wrong."_

_"I hate the fact that you skip classes so frequently. Just because your IQ is higher than everyone else, doesn't mean that you should skip classes every chance you get! Especially in Narumi-sensei's class!"_

_"I hate it when you do dangerous things and don't tell me anything when I get worried about you. It's annoying that you keep all your troubles bottled up inside you. Whenever I see you in pain, I also can't help the worried feeling that rises up in my chest. I swear you're going to drive me crazy if you keep doing that."_

Mikan paused before she started typing again,_ "I hate that you keep on sacrificing your own happiness for others and end up being in trouble or getting hurt because of it. You should think about being happy yourself too. It's as if you think you can shoulder everyone's burdens. Stop being so conceited!"_

_"I hate that you rarely smile, and when you do, you make my heart skip a beat." _She paused yet again and read the sentence again, a small blush grazing her cheeks.

"That is the corniest thing I've ever written." _Mikan muttered to herself but didn't make a move to delete it._

_"I hate that at times, you can be the sweetest man alive, and then the next you would be the perfect personification of the devil. Honestly, your mood swings are worse than that of a woman in her period!"_ Mikan chuckled at that statement.

_"I hate the fact that whenever I feel down, it's as if you could already sense it by a mile away. Then you would come into my room and let me cry on your shoulder, hugging me all the while."_

_"I hate that whenever you sense that I'm troubled, you would start an argument with me (Which leads to inevitable name-calling and yelling), and somehow, you knew that would take my mind off of things."_

_"I hate it when you get jealous over the simplest things. Just because a classmate asks me to go to Central Town with him doesn't mean he'll be proposing his undying love to me. Get over it, jealous bastard."_

_"I hate that it only takes your hand on top of my head to make me feel better."_

_"I hate that you always stare at me whenever you think I'm not looking. I'm not blind, Natusme. I can clearly see that small smile on your lips whenever I catch you doing it."  
_

_"I hate it that whenever you kiss me on the lips, you instantly make me melt. You're really showing me how easy I can be whenever I'm with you, aren't you?"_

_"But most of all, what I really hate about you is the fact that all I can ever think about right now is you! Even when I'm angry at you, you're the first thing that comes in my mind and that makes me miss your warm hugs, the smiles that you give me, the tender way you look at me, the way that you would call me 'Polka dots', not to mean it as an insult, but as your own endearment, and the way you say that you love me as if you've vowed not to love anyone else after I've gone."_

_"Yes. That's right Hyuuga Natsume. I hate you! I hate that I love you this much that I'd type it down on Word! I hate that you made me type this all down and waste my precious time, all because my mind was full of thoughts about you!"_

_"I'm crazy in love with you, that it makes me hate you all the more!"_

Mikan stopped writing and read over her work. After reading all of her rantings, she was shocked to see that she consumed almost two pages of the previously blank document. She laughed, "Well, what do you know? I feel better already!" She said to herself cheerfully as she minimized the document and reopened her science project and started typing, relieved of the stress she had when she started and feeling more enlightened.

After two hours, she was finally able to finish her essay and printed it. She stretched her arms and a yawn escaped her. She looked over her watch and saw that it was an hour before dinner time. Not bothering to turn off her computer, she walked over to her bed and crawled in and pulled the covers over her body. She would wake up when it was dinner time, she decided before her eyelids closed.

As she slept, her window slowly flung open, and in came Natsume with the determination to make up with her. He looked around her dark room and saw the sleeping figure curled up in bed. He walked over to her and sat on the edge to look at her sleeping face. A gentle smile grazed his lips as he tucked a strand of her brunette hair over her ear. He stood up, thinking that he'd apologize properly when she woke up.

He was about to climb out of the window when he noticed the light that her computer produced, indicating the fact that she just recently used it before falling asleep. Curious, he looked at the screen and noticed the word file named I Love You dot doc. He opened it to see what its contents were and he frowned when he started reading, but then smiled as he read further, chuckling at some parts of her silly rantings.

He tapped in something at the end of her ranting, and left the document open for her to read when she awoke. He took a small box from his pocket and placed it on her desk and walked over to her to peck her lips gently, causing her to stir slightly, but not wake her.

"You're the silliest girl I've ever met." He whispered to her before he left.

--

Mikan woke up at the sound of the alarm from the alarm clock Hotaru made for her. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and heard her stomach grumble. "Dinner time!" She cheerfully said, hopping out of bed. She straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair and was about to leave the room before...

"Dang! I almost forgot about the computer!" She said and walked over to turn it off. She shook her mouse to leave the screen saver and was surprised to see the document she was ranting on maximized. _That's funny... I'm sure I minimized this before falling asleep_, she thought as she scrolled over the document, rereading her work the whole while.

When she reached the end, she found that someone added something at the very end of her rambling:

_"I love you too... My Polka dots."_

Mikan smiled gently, feeling genuinely happy as she saved the document and turned off her computer. It was then that she noticed the red box on top of her essay. She opened it and grinned when she saw what was inside. It was a box of her favorite sweets, and a peace offering from a certain raven-haired boy she knew oh-so well. She walked out of her bedroom, bringing the box with her. She decided that she would forgive Natsume for eating all of the howalon she had bought especially for herself with all the money she painstakingly saved.

She loved him more than the sweets after all.

In the end, the person who made the blank document "I Love You dot doc" remained a mystery. But that really didn't matter anymore.

It was the only thing that solved all of her problems in the end after all.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** This fic was written on MY own I LOVE you (dot) doc. Yes, that was how I was inspired to make this story. Except that, instead of typing in a message of love... I filled mine in with a story. Surprising how random things can turn into a plot bunny. Sadly, that document has now been deleted along with all my other beloved files. CURSE YOU ALCOHOL120 percent!!

Hmmm... not sure if I'm happy about how this turned out, it just seems so cliche for me. But then again, I originally planned to make Mikan write a poem. xD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review filled with your own thoughts. They'd be much appreciated. :D


End file.
